familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cherven Cities
of Poland, superimposed over contemporary bounders]] The Cherven Cities or Cherven Grods ( , ), often literally translated as Red Cities | Red Forts | Red Boroughs (most accurate probably), was a point of dispute between the Kingdom of Poland and Kievan Rus' at the turn of 10th and 11th centuries, with both sides claiming their rights to the land. Etymology Originally, the name "Cherven Cities" probably identified a territory between the Bug and Wieprz rivers. Its name is derived from Cherven (cf. Proto-Slavic ''*čьrvenъ'' "red"), a [[Gord (Slavic settlement)| gord]] that existed there, possibly on the site of the present village of Czermno. Въ лЂто 6478 [970 - 6494 986. Лаврентіївський літопис] History (992); dark red border comprises the area at the end of the reign of Bolesław I (1025)]] In early medieval times, Slavic tribes, the Vyatichi and Radimichs, settled in this area. Nestor (c. 1056 – c. 1114), the reputed author of the Primary Chronicle, refers to the Vyatichi and Radimichs as Lachy (Lendians important [[Lechites|'Lech'itic group]]).Russian text of the chronicle of Nestor in PDF From the mid-950s onward, the Lendians were politically anchored in the Bohemian sphere of influence. Cosmas of Prague (c. 1045 – 1125) relates that the Přemyslid rulers of Bohemia controlled the land of Kraków until 999.Die Chronik der Böhmen des Cosmas von Prag. Berlin, 1923 (MGH SS rer. Germ. NS, 2). I, 33–34. Page 60. In support of Cosmas, the foundation charter of the Archdiocese of Prague (1086) traces the eastern border of the archdiocese, as established in 973, along the Bug and Styr (or Stryi) rivers.The entire vicinity of Krakow was to be administered from Prague: "…ad orientem hos fluvios habet terminos: Bug scilicet et Ztir cum Cracouua civitate provintiaque cui Uuag nomen est cum omnibus regionibus ad predictam urbem pertinentibus, que Cracouua est". Abraham ben Jacob, who travelled in Eastern Europe in 965, remarks that Boleslaus II of Bohemia ruled the country "stretching from the city of Prague to the city of Kraków".Relacja Ibrahima Ibn Ja'kuba z podróży do krajów słowiańskich w przekazie Al-Bekriego. Kraków, 1946 (MPH NS. 1). Page 50. In the 970s, Mieszko I of Poland took over the region: the Primary Chronicle infers this when reporting that Vladimir I of Kiev conquered the Red Cities from the Poles in 981. Vladimir of Kievan Rus' took over the Red Ruthenian strongholds in his military campaign on the border with the land of Lendians. Nestor reports in his chronicle that: "Vladimir marched upon the Lyakhs (k Lyakbotri) and took their cities: Peremyshl (modern Przemyśl), Cherven (modern Czermno), and other towns".The later Halych-Volhynian Chronicle, when describing King Danylo's expedition to Kalisz in 1227, remarks that "no other prince had entered so far into Poland, apart from Vladimir the Great, who had christened that land".S. Plokhy. "The origins of the Slavic nations: premodern identities in Russia, Ukraine, Belarus". Cambridge University Press. 2006. p. 57. In 1018, Poland re-took the area under Bolesław I the Brave,A. Buko. "The archaeology of early medieval Poland". Brill. 2008. p. 307 in 1031 it fell again to Rus'. The Rus'ian expedition against Poland (1030–1031) had as its object not only the recovery of territories previously lost (1018); it also delivered a powerful blow against the Polish Metropolis of Slavonic rite.Paszkiewicz. The making of the Russian nation, 1977 p. 104 In 1031, Harald and his men reached the land of the Kievan Rus, where they served the armies of Yaroslav I the Wise, the Grand Prince of the Rus, whose wife Ingigerd was a distant relative of Harald. In the spring 1031, where he became chief of Yaroslav's bodyguard jointly with Eilifr, son of that Rognvaldr who had originally come to Novgorod with Ingigerd. Harald served a military apprenticeship, fighting in the Polish campaign of 1031, and against the Læsir (Lendians).In Slavic loanwords ja was replaced with æ''', e.g., '''læsir = Ljach, plural Ljasi, meaning 'Polack/Polacks', in: s. Axel Olrik i Festskrift til Vilh. Thomsen, 126 f.; in: trans. Arkiv för nordisk filologi: t. 19-20. page 280 See also *Czerwień *Lędzianie *Red Ruthenia References Category:History of Kievan Rus' Category:History of Poland during the Piast dynasty Category:Podkarpackie Voivodeship Category:History of Lviv Oblast Category:History of Red Ruthenia